


[podfic] you ain't a beauty (but hey, you're alright)

by n00blici0us



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00blici0us/pseuds/n00blici0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic for you ain't a beauty (but hey, you're alright)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] you ain't a beauty (but hey, you're alright)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you ain't a beauty (but hey you're alright)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408047) by [jaegermighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegermighty/pseuds/jaegermighty). 



**Title:** [you ain't a beauty (but hey, you're alright)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/408047)  
 **Author:** moirariordan  
 **Reader:** n00blici0us  
 **Pairing(s)/Characters:** Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating:** pg-13  
 **Length:** 7:19  
 **Word Count:** 1065  
 **File Size:** 2.7mb  
 **Author's Summary:** Derek stands there looking entirely too innocent for a man who recently let his ten-year-old cousin drive Stiles's car in a high speed chase through downtown Shanghai while shooting at gangsters out of the back window with terrible trigger discipline, like, honestly.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Download mp3:** [HERE](http://sdrv.ms/Nfcnjk)  



End file.
